Changes
by Aradia Anstice
Summary: Full summary inside. 4 'human' girls are stuck in makai, can the Reikai tentai find them in time, or will they find the reikai tentai first?
1. Default Chapter

Changes

Chapter one: 

Random Important Infromation

(these are My character Bios, My friends are telling me this all over the phone, saying that If I dont put them in theyll take away my Hiei plushie... ;; shit...)

Cerisa:

Name: Cerisa

Nickname: Called 'Risa by Roxy

Age: 17

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: Color changing, usually Pinkish grey (Red: angry, Pink: Happy, Grey: Passave)

height: 5'4

Weight: 85 pounds

Race: Shadow/Ice demon, phychic

Class: Lower S class

Weapon/Attacks: Uses katana, greatest attack is unknown, same phychic attacks as Roxy

Tori:

Name: Victoria Paulmer

Nickname: Tori

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde/Brown

Eyes: Hazel

height: 5'5

Weight: 99 pounds

Race: Human/Ice demon

Class: Middle A class

Weapon/Attacks: Uses numchucks, otherwise heals friends and uses physical attacks

Alli:

Name: Allison Haller

Nickname: Alli

Age: 16

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue

height: 5'4

Weight: 80 pounds

Race: Human phychic/ mage

Class: middle B class

Weapon/Attacks: Uses numchucks and elemental magic

Roxy:

Name: Roxanne Oshea

Nickname: Roxy

Age: 15

Hair: Black

Eyes: Color changing, usually Red or acid green (again, Red: angry, Pink: Happy, Grey: passave)

height: 5'2

Weight: 78 pounds

Race: Fire/Shadow/Ice, phychic

Class: Lower/middle S class

Weapon/Attacks: Uses a Katana, greatest attacks are her phychic abilities (Telekenisis, Mind reader, Teleporter, Etc...)

Me: thats it then, My friends are helping me make this up, and I have no idea whats gona happen. Once again Im uploading through my cousion, so Thank her Byebye for now, Ill be checking for reviews so once I get five you all get the first chapter! Bye!


	2. untitled

**To Hieifan666:**

Yes, I did say that I would put the full summary in the first chapter, I'm sorry :Bow: My parents made me get off, damn sleep... Anyway, me and my friends say thanks for the OC thing, though now were not really sure how to start off this fic... :sigh: anyway, thanks for reviewing... Ill try to do the summary right now...

**Summary:** 4 'human' girls are stuck in Makai, Koenma sends the SD team after them to bring them back home. Should be easy right? No powers, they should _want _to go home, right? WRONG! Know why? Anyone wanna take a guess? Nobody..? oh well... ITS BECAUSE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HUMAN BUT THEY'RE NOT! ( this is the best I can do... I know... I'm Pathetic... anyone wanna help me out with this...? sigh...)

**Note:** No YYH characters in this one, but I'm pretty sure they'll be in the next one...

"Hnn..." Tori looked over at Roxy "Whats up Roxy?" She asked "... This is all your fault..." Roxy's eye twitched once, wise, three times. "Uh... whats my fault?" Tori asked dumbly, Roxy gave Tori her infamous 'you-know-what-it-is' glare for a moment while twitching even more when Tori looked even more clueless. Roxy sighed _This is gonna be a long day..._ "THE GODDAMNED FACT THAT I'M EVEN AWAKE AND NOT SLEEPING, HOME, IN MY APARTMENT AT THIS NONEXISTENT HOUR!" She twitched even more at the memory...

_**Flashback, around 6:30 in the Morning... Keep in mind its a Saturday, people...**_

_Ring, Ring... "aa... Moshi Moshi?"(1) "OHAYO GOZIMAS!"(2) Shouted Tori's voice from over the phone, Roxy huffed a muffled "Oi..."(3) in greeting at the sound of her friends voice before asking (rather rudely...) What she wanted._

_"Thats rude," Tori said with a short 'tsk', telling Roxy that she wasn't happy with her greeting "... no akachan..."(4) Roxy grumbled "Baka."(5) Tori snaps back "Nomi..."(6) "Chichi."(7) Roxy yawned "Dome... watishi wa..."(8) Roxy paused to yawn again "... tired..." _

_"We've found a new portal that will take us to Makai,"(9) "D'ya wanna come with us? Or are you too busy being tired...?" Roxy could just see Tori grinning broadly, she already knew what Roxy's awncer would be. "... no chibi tenshi," (10) Roxy yawned again "... Ill be right over," She said carelessly "WAI!"(11) Roxy had to hold the phone about a foot away from her ear to make sure her eardrums would still be intact "Right... ja,"(12) _

_And so 10 miunites later Roxy exited her 10th floor apartment in Tokyo, runing as fast as she possibly could without attracting too much attention. she was tired, extremely tired, but a firmilliar buzz of excitement was about her, this is the start of something... She thought ... I can feel it... (A/N: Yes, I kinda got that part from the Artemis Fowl book... ) In another 15 miunites she had reached Toris apartment complex 2 blocks away, she could already feel her friends and her cousion in the apartment on the 3rd floor, Alli's energy was flaring with excitement as was Toris..._

_"Konichiwa, minna-san..."(13) Roxy closed and locked the door behind her. "OHAYO GOZAIMAS, Roxy-KUN! WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!"(14) Shouted two voices, two hugs were given at the same time by two extremely happy girls and comments were made on everything about Roxy from her height "... staying the same..." and her eyes being "RED AND SHINNYYYYYYYYYY!" in the words of Alli._

_** End Flashback**_

"Hn... Nice to see you again, Roxy..." At once Roxy's head turned and her eyes bighted from grey to pinkish "... 'RISA!" in a blur of color Roxy was halfway across the room and hugging her cousin so tightly that she couldn't breathe. Alli and Tori sweat dropped "... Roxy," Alli said softly "... I don't think she can breathe..." Tori said "huh?" Roxy turned to look at them "... oh... Sumimasen... hn..."(15) She blushed a little "Daijobu..."(16) Cerisa sweatdropped "... AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME RISA, GODDAMNIT!"

Roxy let out a small 'heh...' of laughter "You three haven't changed at all have you?" she asked "not really," Three voices chorused "So wheres this portal? I wanna get going..." Roxy looked out the window

_don't wanna type walking or anything... soooo... when they get to wherever they're going..._

"Here we are," Tori grinned and turned to Roxy and Cerisa "I told you we weren't lost!" She said with a big grin "... yeah... it only took... what... 3 hours to get here..." Roxy said sarcastically "I could have sworn you said it would take 10 miunites..." Tori ignored Roxy's sarcastic remarks and jumped into the portal. Alli followed suit, and Cerisa jumped in moments after her.

"Kay, here ya' go Roxy..." Roxy took a deep breath and jumped through the portal...

Me: End of chapter... Ill update as soon as I can, any spelling mistakes, you know how to reach me... sigh... whatever... read and review...

**1 is how they awncer the phone in Japan**

**2 ohayo Gozimas is good morning**

**3 oi is like 'hey'**

**4 no akachan is like saying 'you baby...'**

**5 baka is stupid/idiot**

**6 nomi is flea**

**7 chichi means boob**

**8 dome... watishi wa... is like saying 'but... im...'**

**9 Makai is the Demon world**

**10 no chibi tenshi is like saying 'your a little angel'**

**11 wai is yey in Japanese**

**12 Ja is goodbye, it can also be Ja ne or Ja matai**

**13 Konichiwa, minna-san means hello everybody**

**14 Ohayo gozaimas, Roxy-kun is like saying Goodmorning, Roxy.**

**15 Sumimasen is sorry**

**16 Daijobu is its okay**

...Really hope I got all these right, if I didnt, review and tell me, Ill fix it I swear!

Thanks! Byebye!

Roxy


End file.
